


just put your sweet lips on my lips

by neville



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Fix-It, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, finn and poe were canon the whole time. no one is surprised, i mean it takes place during the canon except finnpoe are a thing the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Poe is a kisser.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 398





	just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> tros really lit my fire for finnpoe, huh? also no real beta i die like a jedi

Finn learns that Poe is a kisser several moments after finding out that Poe is alive, and isn’t sure whether the calloused hands on the sides of his face and the chapped lips against his are romance or relief. Poe’s thumb traces a pattern on his cheek, and Poe is smiling like he’s just seen the dawn. 

“Oh, man,” he says, putting an arm around Finn as they walk. “It is  _ good _ to see you.” 

  
  


Poe kisses him the next time right when he’s just finished doing up the buttons of Finn’s shirt, and Finn still feels a little odd from not being dead, but Poe’s mouth is softer this time and his hands feel secure on Finn’s shoulders, and he starts to feel like his feet are touching the ground again. He likes not being dead. He likes it a lot, and he puts his hands on Poe’s arms, and kinda hopes that Poe is kissing him romantically, because - well, he likes Poe. He likes him a lot. 

“Alright,” says Poe. “You feel better?” 

“Yeah,” says Finn. “A little bit.” 

“That’s better than not at all.” 

  
  


And there are lots of kisses between then and Canto Bight, ones that Finn expects and ones that he doesn’t, ones that are borne out of Poe’s frustration and ones that are lazy and easy and then there are the ones every time Finn says something that Poe likes, and then there’s the one before he leaves that feels like it lasts forever. 

And he wants Poe to say something like that he loves him and that these kisses mean something, but Poe just gives him that look like everything he needs in the world is right in front of him, and Finn wants to  _ know _ that that’s what it means, for real. 

But before he finds the courage to say,  _ hey, Poe, do you love me _ , he has to go, and he prays to the Force or whatever it is that he trusts in that he’s going to come back, and kiss Poe himself this time. 

  
  


And there isn’t any more kissing for a long time, because the pain and the grief and the loss feels too terrible, but Poe hugs Finn when he gets back, and says, “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

  
  


And sometime when the Resistance has found its feet again, and it feels less like there has just been a hole carved into them, Finn says “hey, I love you” when he and Poe are lying tucked together in a new hideout that still feels so big as to be vacuous but not big enough, and Poe says “yeah, me too,” and Finn feels a swell of hope greater than any act of war could induce because in this there is no violence, just love, and kisses Poe lightly. He’s still not brave enough to do anything more when it feels like the whole world around them could collapse at any moment. Then it might be too real. 

They get to fly the Falcon together, and that’s an experience: Finn is still amazed every time he gets to watch the planets zip by, and with every new place he visits, because being a Stormtrooper didn’t allow for a lot of time to be amazed. It feels like something Finn could  _ want _ for them, if everything one day finishes and they take the First Order down. He knows he shouldn’t think in  _ ifs _ but it feels so often as if they’re taking on an impossible stalwart. But he lets himself dream about the future, anyway, about visiting all the green planets he can find or building a treehouse on Endor or learning to fly the Falcon himself. 

They share one room on the Falcon, since Chewie insists on the other, and it’s so small their elbows and knees bump. 

Finn finally wins a game of Dejarik against Poe, and jumps up from the table and shouts, and Poe is shouting too but with joy because Finn  _ never _ wins Dejarik, and they kiss and Poe says “you have no idea how much I love you” and grins from ear to ear and Finn feels his stomach rise and drop like the Falcon on a high-speed chase. 

“Do you think we can do it?” Finn asks when they’re in that room, folded in together as if there is no boundary between them at all. “Save the galaxy, I mean.” 

“Of course we can do it,” Poe says. “We’re the Resistance.”

Finn’s not sure he means it, but it’s what he needed to hear, and so he says “yeah” and puts his forehead against Poe’s hair. 

  
  


Finn doesn’t want to die, but he wants to save the galaxy, and he thinks about Poe every second of that last battle. Thinking of Poe is like breathing. 

  
  


_ Kissing _ Poe is like breathing. Finn is a kisser. He holds Poe’s face like the last precious thing in the galaxy as the whole Resistance celebrates the birth of a new life of peace. Maybe sometimes relief and romance are the same thing, he thinks. Love and safety. Finn kisses Poe, and caresses his cheeks, and he could say that he loves Poe but now he thinks he finally understands it in his soul. 

“It’s good to see you,” says Poe, and his eyes shine.


End file.
